In my copending application I have disclosed apparatus for drawing complex geometric and graphic designs. Briefly, the apparatus comprises a plurality of transparent geometric templates having orthogonally oriented indicia and a drawing pad having one or more pairs of perpendicularly intersecting guide lines thereon so that orthogonal indicia of the templates may be aligned with the guide lines on said drawing pad and traced successively so as to generate complex composite and orthogonally oriented geometric patterns. In addition, a double pencil holder is provided for securing two pencils, pens, or the like substantially parallel to one another. The double pencil holder comprises a body having a pair of spaced parallel bores, each being of sufficient dimension to allow the force fitting of a pencil therein. When a drawing is traced with a pair of pencils in the holder and the holder orientation is held constant, the pencils will generate a primary and a secondary outline so as to give three-dimensional effect to the traced pattern.
It is the object of the present invention to provide improvement in the double pencil holder so as to provide a more secure holding of the pencils therein and to enable the user to more accurately and securely complete complex drawings.
It is a particular object to provide a double pencil holder which may be easily and effectively used with the template arrangement described above or without any template or other drawing aid.
This objects as well as others objects and advantages will be apparent from the foregoing disclosure of the present invention.